Sora Yume The Fabicrated Dream
by IzzyPuff
Summary: "So he got arrested for a crime he hasn't even committed yet?"  "Well same could be said of you, Miss. You were arrested for a crime YOU haven't committed yet."      Oc, Byakuran, Leonardo Lippi,  Eventual 10051
1. Convergenza, Greco Meeting, Greco

_**Meeting + Greco**_

_It's dark...I think it was long time ago. These thoughts… These feelings… I'm filled with a ridiculous amount of regret, anger, but it feels strangely great. I'm starting to believe these thoughts aren't mine… I start to hear music playing. But…this music plays over and over again… Once more I'm not exactly sure where. But I can hear it, the music is so sad. Almost like whoever is playing it is crying. I glance up to see a face...but it quickly dissapears._

I wake up from the dream groggy.

I glance up from my spot the only recognizable face, once again graces my sight, the man with the brunette hair, in the suit. I'm not exactly sure who the person is. All I know is that he comes here everyday to check up on me. Apparently I was thrown in here for some crime I never committed, at least that was what I was told last time. I glance up the man in the seat; he just stares at me with a blank look. Then he turns around, to write in his notebook.

Suddenly we can hear loud voices fill the room. He glances up and mutters an "Oh great" then quickly gets up to open the door. He mouths out something to me. It appears some incident is happening. He runs up to open the door. But to his dismay, the door slams open, almost hitting the man in the face.

They come in. That is the men with the bandaged faces. This time they're dragging a tall slender guy, with white hair pretty much dressed like a female I note. He wears a purple sweater, and a black tank top under, showing off his shoulders, and wears ripped skinny jeans. He notices me staring at him. He stares at me with a playful smile, before he is pushed forward to keep moving. Then, I watch the men drag him across to another room, not of course before I catch his smile once more.

"Who was that?" I ask the man, who pats his head in annoyance, after having his cranium smashed against it, after those guys arrived.

"Oh? Apparently some guy who took over the world, in another parallel universe in the future." Parallel universe, the words float in my head. The words almost ring in my head. For some reason the words seem important, like it has or had some significance to my life. I start to wonder if it had something to do with my crime, but instead of asking. I just keep the subject on the Parallel Universe Dominator.

"So he got arrested for a crime he hasn't even committed yet? Because technically that happened in the future, so he hasn't even committed it so…"

"Well same could be said of you, Miss. You were arrested for a crime YOU haven't committed yet."

"That's pretty retarded."

"Well I doubt anyone really wants to walk up to the Vindince and say 'Hey you guys, your reasoning is completely retarded."

"Can you?" But instead of answering the man blows me off, gesturing with his hands to leave him alone and goes back to watching the screen with a frown.

I stare at the screen too for a few seconds, noticing a man with strange hair floating in a water tank, with a weird mask connected to his face. But I'm not really surprised; I've seen far stranger things in the monitors placed before the man. Heck, I've even seen a man claw his face out on these monitors.

But usually the monitors are completely black, and it's rare that I even get to see a face in the monitor.

Suddenly I hear a voice, "Hey you." I search around for the voice. I automatically turn to the guard, but he still stares at the screen. Then after a few seconds he turns to me, in annoyance "Yeah, whatadya want?"

"Um did you call me?" I ask staring at my feet. I can hear a loud sigh, and typing from his side.

"Uh. No. I would've called your name, since I do know it."

"You sure?" I ask once more, just searching around the room for the source of the voice.

"Yeah." The guard states again. And after saying that, he completely turns away from me, and continues to work on whatever he was typing.

"Hey." I hear the sugared voice repeat. Once more I search for the source of the voice. This time I can hear it prominently and appears to be behind me. "Hey." The voice repeats, and I'm amazed how sugared a male voice can actually sound. This time I turn around, and appearing before me is a window which I'm sure was never there before…with the guy's face from before.

"So why were you imprisoned here?" I look at my feet.

"I-I'm not exactly sure…" For some reason I get a bad feeling about this person, and I start to get the feeling this guy is hiding something.

"Ah, me too." He answers in a smile. "Those guys just picked me up on the way home, forced me onto a plane, and then drove me over here."

"So, no answers were given to you, huh?" "Nope, none whatsoever," He smiles once more. "All I figure is that I did something…and I'm highly curious on that apparent 'something' I did. Don't you wonder what could possibly be so bad, that they actually threw me here, before I actually committed it?"

"Uh-" The guy suddenly becomes excited as he speaks, and his eyes glow in amusement. "For all I know I could have been the new Hitler. Or maybe I destroyed the world in one sweep. I could have created some deadly disease, and sold it to terrorists or something, or maybe I was some number terrorist on some FBI wanted list…who knows Sho…"

White haired stops in mid-sentence and just stares blankly.

"Who's Sho?" I ask trying to snap this guy back into reality. He blinks suddenly, I guess he returned from whatever daydream world he was in. "I have no idea." He answers, laughing dryly, "But it feels like someone I should know. Oh and it's not Sho, it's Sho-chan. For some reason I can't figure out, that detail is apparently very important in my mind."

"So um what's your name?" "Byakuran." What a strange name, and stranger enough he doesn't even bother listing a last name.

"What that's it?"

"That's it, just Byakuran."

"Well then I'm Miriss."

I answer, my mouth kind of surprised saying that word again. Since it's been awhile since anyone asked me my name or I that I even mentioned the name.

"Miriss, I like the name. It's different."

"Well your name is pretty different itself."

I point out. "How long have you been here?" "No clue, apparently a few months though." Suddenly Byakuran goes quiet, and as I look at the window, his back is suddenly turned to me.

"Wouldn't it be really pathetic if we ended here for the rest of our lives?" his asks derisively, his voice now taking a much more prominent mocking tone.

"I couldn't imagine being stuck here for the rest of my life. Ah, but it's better than the everyday routine right? It's better than repeating your actions everyday...again in a tired cycle. But eventually even this will become routine..."

Then he groans the loudest, "I can't even imagine a life without sweets. They probably will refuse to give us any." I sigh. The guy's probably now just ranting, and drowning in self-pity. I figure this out since he's not even looking at me anymore, and he continues to mutter incoherent things.

Knowing our conversation ended, and having nothing better to do I decide to bother the guard. So I walk over to the guard, and knock on the glass wall surrounding me.

He looks up and walks up to me. But the face is different. "Hey you're not the usual guy."

"He's on break." is what he answers coolly, cigarette dangling from his mouth. "But anyway I've got good news for you, Ninth requested that they let you walk around for a bit."

Then the new guard starts to type something on the computer's keyboard, and the glass walls surrounding me separate in half. I stare nervously for a few minutes, before I decide to walk out. The guy gestures me over to his side. I notice right away he's much taller than me. I notice him stare at Byakuran with a frown, then a scowl, before he grabs my wrist and starts dragging me.

"What is he that bad?"

"Hell yeah, but you of course you wouldn't know. Only a handful of people know what actually happened, of course."

Then he becomes quiet, and I follow quietly behind. My eyes taking every sight.

"Hey Miss." Someone grabs my arm.

I almost jump in surprise.

"Come closer, I'll cut you up into tiny little pieces ."

The new guard just sighs, walks up and kicks the guy. "Watch out, most of the guys here are nuts." He adds in a scowl, staring at the weird guy who looks like he was probably sewn together.

"Is that why they got arrested?"

"Ha, if it was just that, they would've been thrown in a regular jail. You get thrown here if you even go crazier, and go after the mafia."

"So why was I arrested?"

"You know it won't matter anyway, if you know. It won't change the fact you committed it. And it isn't better that you didn't know about it in the first time. Trust me you'll be much more happier, unlike that _nut_."

I suppose nut means he's referring to my cellmate Byakuran. I don't see what's really wrong with him, although he probably is a bit unstable. This I can tell by his random rantings, to himself of all things. Although, now that I think about it, maybe that's how he copes with things he can't control. Maybe he talks to himself to solve problems, whereas I just talk to the people surrounding me.

But frankly I wouldn't know, I'm no psychologist .And I know I never was the smartest girl my school.

"Hey! You there?" Cigarette guard now throws me out of my thoughts. "I was talking to you and you totally blanked out. Any way I got to drop you off now…"

"I'm being moved?"

"Only temporarily, you're being assigned in Cell 7." Cell seven? I wonder why I'm being moved. After the guard tells me this, once more he grabs my wrist and drags me to another area. I watch the cells for any signs of weirdoes out to grab me but none appear. As I glance up I see a big seven on a large sign.

"Ah don't worry they don't bite here…_much_."

Then he forces me into the cell, and slams the door in my face. Suddenly I'm faced with an uke looking guy, who just smirks at me.

"The name's Greco."

"Greco, eh? So uh- what are you here for?"

"You know, the usual. I was an assassin for some family or another, I decided to have a little fun- killed other people then I wasn't supposed too.

" Uh. Seriously? And the guy actually still smiles at me. Just great I'm thrown here with a happy killer. That's comforting.

"Oh yeah that's not it either," he suddenly speaks, as if he just remembered some lost detail. "See since my hands are really quick too, I uh you know stole some stuff…things I wasn't suppose too. Still it was fun."

Then he leans against the wall in boredom, having nothing else to say. I glance over at Greco, other then his prominent black hair there's nothing much to report. Then, I notice the weird scar on his right arm.

"Hey uh-"

"Battle scars, heh." He flashes a smirk at me. "See this one?"

"Yeah."

"It's a contract _with_ Rokudo. Ya, know that total badass that almost managed to get out of here."

"Uh, no."

"What?" He stares at me like I'm an idiot, and sticks his finger up to lecture me. "Duh, and I thought every mafia family knew that. Geeez how small could your family possibly be?"

"I'm not in the maf-" But Greco blows me off with a gesture of a hand, waiting for me to shut up.

"Alright listen up Mukuro Rokudo is this case that happened quite some time ago. Apparently the guy had gone around and was planning to kill Tenth Generation, Vongola Decimo this midget Japanese kid with the apparent Dragonball Z cut- named Tunafish or something. And he did like the most impossible thing, he actually escaped Vindince. Apparently the escape has been the first escape incident in like three centuries."

"Tunafish." I take the name in, wow I heard Japanese really love their sushi and seafood but to actually name their kid after a fish was pretty said.

"Anyway, this guy almost managed it but Tuna was like no freaking way in hell, and like totally handed his ass. Then they stuck Mukuro right back here with his flunkies, in Vindince. He tried again to escape but only his flunkies managed to escape. They say he's planning to escape soon, and just waiting for the next moment."

"So where did he put him?"

"In some lower level, that's where the usually stick the really hardcore guys. Rumor has it they stuck him in the water tank."

The water tank, the image of the guy floating in the water on the monitor back at my cell flashes into my mind. I guess that guy was probably him. It kind of freaks me out a little, I wonder if he's even alive still. But I do remember seeing bubbles. And bubbles mean oxygen…right?

I wonder if the guy's lonely or angry, or can he even think? Maybe they put him to sleep. Would the guy be dreaming or having a nightmare.

I shiver at the thought. It'd be just creepy if I was stuck there, floating alone in a glass tank for the rest of my life, and just for trying to escape and actually being able to escape. This Tunafish guy most be really important, huh?

Then Greco kicks me right back to reality. "So why are _you_ here?" He asks a smile plastered all over his face.

"Um... I'm not exactly sure." I answer.

"So they brainwashed you?"He asks in amusement, then he lowers his voice down to a whisper. "Man, then I wonder what _you_ did. Hell, they didn't even brainwash Mukuro, or any of the strong power nuts here."

Well if I'm apparently brainwashed, and my memories were wiped clean. Then there is definitely more then one person this happened to. So most likely this probably happened to Byakuran too.

"Well there's one other person I know that doesn't have any memory either, my cellmate Byakuran."

He just stares at me and let the words sink in his mind. "Byakuran...? Maybe you guys were partners in crimes." He answers, after thinking about it.

No that couldn't be it. The thought lingers in my mind. Considering he did mention another person's name. If we did work together, he probably would have some eerie feeling of having already met me.

So I decide to voice this to Greco."I doubt it, he mentioned another name. Someone named Sho-chan."

Greco laughs a bit after hearing that. " Hey isn't that how you refer to a girlfriend or kid in Japanese?"

I think about that for a second. I highly doubt Byakuran had any kids considering the guy looked to be about sixteen or so. This person probably would have to be a brother, a sister, a friend, or maybe it was _his_ girlfriend.

I almost think about asking Byakuran about Sho-chan. But the little scene from earlier pops back into my mind.

_**"Who's Sho?"**_

_**"I have no it feels like someone I should know. Oh and it's not Sho, it's Sho-chan. For some reason I can't figure out, that detail is apparently very important in my mind."**_

Byakuran probably has no recollection of this person. Considering he could only remember fragments, or maybe this person's name was the only thing he remembered, and a strong feeling of attachment.

Greco suddenly once again butts his thoughts in. "Hey you think they were dating?Or maybe Sho-chan was some crazy nut who killed his family or something. Or maybe she was a the ringleader of the whole plot. Hell, if that person was the ringleader she probably used her girly charms to force Byakuran to work for him."

Yeah, I um highly doubt his theories...but is it me or does Greco use she and he interchangeably.

"Why do you keep changing Sho-chan's gender?"

"Well how the hell am I supposed to know if Sho-chan is a dude or a chick?"

"So what do you think Sho-chan is?"

"Ah, I'm betting thirty bucks Sho-chan is a dude, and Byakuran is like totally homosexual."

"And this conclusion was reached how-?"

"It's intuition duer!" Great basically he has no reasoning just the because. But I smile at Greco. Greco may be a little weird, but he's fun to hang around. I take note. Suddenly we hear loud footsteps .

"Ah, looks like the guard's going to pick you up." He says with a frown. Probably because it's rare to have anyone visit him or talk to him.

I glance up, "Yeah."

"Well good luck, ya'll need it." the smile returns to his face, "Since your roommate's like homosexual."

"You do realize I'm a girl."

"Really?" He stares

"I have long hair and everything."

"I thought you were gay..."

I just stare at him my face red in anger. And he just smiles in amusement. I begin to walk up to hit him in the face. "Ah, I was just kidding ya." He says raising his hand up, in a nervous smile. But my fist almost reaches his face.

That is until the guard comes running in. "Hey."The cigarette practically falls out of his mouth. "No fighting!" and I'm dragged by the ear back into my original cell.

* * *

_On Miriss she's quit a bit annoying. Ha, I write this stuff when I'm extremely hungry...I got a bit inspired when I was reading fanfics on LiveJournal. It's been awhile since I wrote an OC in an fanfiction...especially a Reborn! fanfic. I was nervous I might be flamed to death because of Miriss' personality. Expect Leonardo Lippi or Greco guido "Leo" in the next if no ones remembers Leo .com/wiki/Leonardo_Lippi_


	2. Fiducia? Trust?

As I glance at the guard with a frown, he shoves me into the cell, without a second glance. Surprisingly enough, the window that separates me and Byakuran is open and sitting on my bed with a board game is Byakuran.

"Um hi?"

"Good, do you realize how boring it is to play a board game with yourself? After awhile it just gets stupid to try to outwit yourself. Since you already know that you will both lose and win at the same time, no matter what you try to do."

It's a good point that he states, if one where actually bored enough to take part in such a stupid action. But still I had to admit I was surprised. I wondered how exactly did he manage to get over to my side of the cell with the guards still lingered.. And where exactly does a guy find a board game in a such a secure prison cell. Frankly I wasn't too surprised when Byakuran was involved.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Like I said I got tired of playing with myself. Now come on let's play a round, okay."

The tone is friendly sounding but demanding. I walk over to my bed and sit across him, crisscrossed style. I glance at the game board it looks easy enough. Just a simple roll the dice, pull a card board game, I mean anyone can play this right? But after five rounds into this, Byakuran has beat me every time. Wasn't this game supposed to be based on luck? What is with this guy? I can't believe he expects me to continue to play.

"Ah, Sho-chan looks like I win again."

"Um, it's Miriss."

"Oh I slipped that name again?"

"Yeah...do you remember anything?"

"Maybe, I just remember a ridiculous amount of red hair, and these oversized glasses."

He says, cupping his hands over his eyes, of course with his fake smile. I almost have to urge to ask if Sho-chan was a girl or guy. But I change my mind, and decide to keep quiet.

"Sho-chan sure was a funny guy." He adds as an afterthought, leaning against the walls of my cell. I glance up to see the guard. I'm surprised the guard hasn't thrown him back in his cell. Instead he hangs by the door and reads a magazine or manual or something, and just looks at us every few minutes or so. So Sho-chan was a guy. I wonder if Greco was right? Maybe Byakuran is er..gay or most likely Byakuran and Sho-chan were friends or siblings. But obviously I'm not going to say this. And thank God, Byakuran doesn't guess what I'm even bothering to think.

"So do I remind you of him? Because usually when you're with me you start to get bits of your memory of him."

"Well no." He answers straight up. "But certain actions can trigger memories. Even though you and Sho-chan don't have any common personality traits, other than an adorable nagging curiosity. The few glimpses of memory that I do get, are probably because you did some sort of action, that Sho-chan and me must have done either constantly or must have led to an important memory or feeling. Or maybe its the fact I haven't interacted with people in a long time and my memory is jogging like crazy. "He adds with a laugh.

"Hmm sometimes I forget that you were some powerful criminal, but you're pretty smart even though you act so happy."

"If you don't keep yourself happy, or at least act it how are you going to accomplish anything? ~Fufu besides it's more fun like this. " He finishes picking up the board game, and the container and begins to walk towards his cell, "Well anyway thank you for the entertainment. It keeps this dull routine interesting. "

I watch as the white back walks to his cell. He pushes the window that separates our rooms, and effortlessly hops over to the other side. So that's how he got through, I chuckle with a small smile. I pull the sheets off and jump into my bed.

_Jeez what a freaking long day_.

XxXx

"Hey sunshine wake up." I can hear a deep voice who is it? I open my eyes to see the usual guard rapping on the glass encasement.

"We got to feed you, too. The other one's up already."

I glance to the person the guard refers to with his usual venom. Strangely enough I can see Byakuran stuffing himself with a large amount of pastries and marshmallows.

"This guy..." I was pretty much sure it was humanly impossible to eat that much pastries and that slowly.

"_That_ wouldn't touch his food. He refused to even touch it. And strangely enough the Mafia hates the notion of someone starving to death."

"Why's that?"

"Hah, simply the fact if someone's going to die in Vindice, then it's going to be at the hands of the Vindice not some inflicted way to go." What a comforting thought, I feel a shiver go up my spine. So I guess here you couldn't even escape through death unless they decided to get rid of you.

"So how exactly did he get all the pastries?"

"My girlfriend sent me a bunch, and I hate pastries with a burning passion. I figured the freak would make some use of it." He points to Byakuran who doesn't even look up at the mention of his name. I guess give the boy a few sweets and he's happy.

With a sigh the guard gets up from his post. I watch as the usual tray comes through the feeding hole. I glance at today's mush, it's a freaky pile of blue green mush, with some meat on the side. How appetizing, I stick the fork into the food and watch as it jiggles to one side. I decide after that I'm not that hungry and push it to the side. I look at the wall. Well I realize with a frown, I absolutely have nothing to do. I remember when I first came her I would think of thousands of possible crimes I could possibly have done. I turn my head to see Byakuran finish his little dessert feast and wipe his face clean, careful to not to drop a single crumb.

"Hey can I have something to do?" The guard doesn't answer and instead is typing something furiously on the keyboard. I notice that there are unfamiliar faces on the screen, who seem to be rushing in. The guard nearly thrusts his arm into the machine. He gets ups in rage, knocking his spinney chair over.

"You, you want something to do? Here." he growls at me. That's a first, as long as I've been here I've never seen the guards angry. "Watch over him, I'm giving you the keys."

"You're letting me watch him?"

"You haven't shown any sign of mischief, and you're completely harmless in your state. I'm giving you the keys. If you try anything, that collar on your neck will discipline you." My hand immediately goes to the collar placed on my neck. "Understand?" I nod, and he places the keys...er more of a plastic card into my hand.

Then he opens the door, and leads me to his chair. He points to the screens above my head, "Alright I need you to watch the screens. You shouldn't expect much in screen three." I see once more the man floating in the tank, "He occasionally opens his eyes, and sways a little but he shouldn't walk out and bust the tank." He points to another screen. "This is the upper area as you see they're not too dangerous. But it be troublesome if they actually ran around, and if they actually managed to escape and make contact with the outside world. The mafia would have quite a trouble cleaning this up." Then he points to another floor. I recognize Greco, immediately in the seventh floor stretching his arms in the air yawning. " Last thing if anyone tries to escape, push this button."

"Hmm what does the button do?"

"It'll release the lock down system, and block any areas of escape allowing our guys to drag them back to their cells, and probably to a more secure area."

The guard begins to leave my side, and attend to whatever this urgent matter is. And as I sit here I realize how exactly this job is like. Well it's not very exciting, I can tell you that. Frankly no one does anything. Convicts apparently do nothing all day, except complain about being bored. Or the few delirious people who would start talking themselves or an unknown person. After a couple of minutes even hours is nothing really much to report except the odd ball or two moment.

Like when I saw a guy's nose literally catch on fire spontaneously, after he was chanting. Or the guy who had snakes coming out of holes in his chest. But most of the time nothing happened. I nearly fell asleep in boredom. I turn around to see Byakuran just stare at the wall. I came to understand why the guards were usually caught reading magazines, playing video games, or watching TV. Considering the fact they were blase out of their of mind.

"Hey Miriss you're not going to try to escape or anything?" I notice Byakuran say out of nowhere, who observes me at the chair. I guess he wasn't just staring at the wall bored.

"Why should I? I'm just going to get in trouble." And I didn't want to end up like the various nutcases or end up in water tank.

"I mean we'll be stuck here anyway, and this opportunity doesn't come up too often. Don't you think we should try to escape aim for freedom? I-"

"I have a feeling we'd probably end up in a worse condition." A feeling I have complete confidence we'll probably go through something worse if we try anything.

"What's worse we're already branded as the worst, what could they possibly do?"

Well I've been here longer, I've seen people who tried to escape they usually got screwed. I saw one guy moved to another cell and he went completely insane and completely destroyed his face. One guy almost committed suicide until he was tortured for a week straight...

"I think I can manage something." He says with a smile. And with that smile, I can feel this ridiculous feeling of dread. I know if I go through with this something bad is going to happen. He continues to smile with his goofy smile and points to his cell. Either way this isn't going to end well.

* * *

Edited version up.

Yeah a ridiculous late update. Unfortunately I went through massive writer's block. I truly adore Byakuran, and all the adorableness I pour into him. Please watch out, Greco may just make another appearance in the next chapter. Hopefully I'll think of something. And please bear with me...ha so sleepy it's like 2 here.

LaCremeLaVanille thanks for the first review. Yeah I loved that line to bits, I'm like a half crack, half tragedy or violence kind of writer. XD

~Till next time, IzzyPuff.


End file.
